Dad, please look at me
by jongdamn
Summary: "Ketika semua ini salah, lalu siapa yang harus di benar kan? Disini semua pihak selalu merasa tersakiti, dan... dimana orang yang menyakiti?" Kyungsoo x Baekhyun ! BROTP, sad ending.


Kaki kecil nya yang polos tanpa balutan apapun itu menapak terpincang pincang di atas kerikil kerikil tajam yang bisa melukai telapak kaki nya yang mengkerut karena kedinginan tersebut, dengan baju yang tidak layak pakai; terdapat noda debu dan lusuh, tanpa memakai baju tebal yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh nya di penghujung desember ini dimana titik paling menyeramkan dengan cuaca dingin yang bisa membekukan saluran darah nya.

Do Kyungsoo, anak lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang.. katakan lah ia kurang beruntung dengan hidup nya, ia tidak seperti anak seumuran nya di luar sana. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan apa yang nama nya masa muda, ia terbiasa hidup seperti ini, sendiri dalam keras nya kehidupan yang kejam.

Begini saja sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo, apapun yang terjadi ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo yakin semua akan berakhir, semua akan berjalan menuju jalan yang lebih baik. Bukan kah Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan hamba nya kan?

"Kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo menoleh kan pandangan nya menuju seorang pemuda yang sempat memanggil nama nya tadi.

"Ayo pulang"

Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang terkena debu jalanan menggunakan ibu jari nya sayang, memperhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyedihkan-di mata nya.

"Maaf kan aku,"

Pemuda itu merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan nya dan menggigit bibir bawah nya kuat dengan mata yang memerah panas, tak kuasa menahan emosi yang membuncah di dada nya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam tak melawan atau merespon semua perlakuan pemuda di hadapan nya. Menurut Kyungsoo, semua ini tidak ada guna nya jika di antara mereka masih ada pihak yang selalu tersakiti dan menyakiti. Kyungsoo rasa semua ini sudah berakhir dengan jalan masing masing tanpa harus ada nya pertemuan di antara dua insan yang memiliki hubungan darah tersebut yang sayang nya ikatan itu harus terputus karena ada nya suatu perlakuan yang mereka sebut dengan luka.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah mu"

Sengaja menekankan kata 'mu' untuk menegaskan status mereka sekarang, keadaan yang mereka jalani kini sudah berubah, berbeda jalan dan tujuan.

"Aku bukan siapa siapa mu lagi"

Baekhyun, pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Kyungsoo itu terdiam dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya menahan semua rasa yang terus berputar putar dalam diri nya.

Baekhyun harus nya tahu, ia mungkin tidak boleh egois dengan membiarkan saja Kyungsoo terlunta lunta di bawah hidup nya. Mungkin, jika saja ego Baekhyun tidak tertutup dengan ada nya iri hati yang telah menutupi mata nya.

"Ayah milik mu, hanya milik mu, seharus nya kau berbahagia dan tak usah mencari ku. Nikmati hidup mu tanpa aku yang menjadi penghalang mu, lupakan aku, jangan melihat kearah ku"

"Diam Kyungsoo!"

"Apa lagi yang kau ingin kan? Bahkan aku sudah pergi dari sana, apa kau ingin aku pergi dari dunia ini juga?"

Baekhyun terdiam, apa lagi yang ia inginkan? Ia telah membuat Kyungsoo meninggalkan keluarga nya, membiarkan Kyungsoo hidup di jalanan dengan keadaan yang.. Kyungsoo terlahir dengan keadaan yang berbeda dengan anak lain nya.

Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan dengan salah satu kaki kecil nya, ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal karena kaki kanan nya yang memiliki ukuran lebih kecil dari kaki kiri nya.

Baekhyun menelaah semua yang ada di depan mata nya, Kyungsoo seperti orang lain. Ia bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak menganggap nya lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi maka aku yang akan pergi"

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menggunakan kruk nya yang usang menjauhi Baekhyun, menjauhi kenangan lama nya, semua sudah berakhir.

##

Entah, pergi kemana yang Kyungsoo maksud karena ia tak memiliki arah untuk di tuju.

Sudah lebih dari berminggu minggu lama nya Kyungsoo sendiri tanpa apapun yang membekali nya, dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membiarkan nya hidup walaupun ia hidup dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Kyungsoo tinggal di sebuah gubuk di bawah jembatan tua bersama sekelompok anak gelandangan yang menolong nya saat penjahat berusaha untuk melukai dirinya.

"Hyung, kau sudah makan?"

Seorang anak lelaki membantu Kyungsoo duduk di lantai dingin yang beralaskan kardus bekas dan menawarkan sebungkus nasi yang masih utuh kepada Kyungsoo membuat anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut bocah itu pelan.

"Hyung belum lapar, makan lah dulu"

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dari kejauhan sana Baekhyun tengah menggenggam erat tangan nya kuat kuat melihat pemandangan di depan mata nya, dimana Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum tanpa diri nya, dimana Kyungsoo jauh lebih bahagia tanpa ada nya penghalang seperti diri nya walaupun berada di dalam keadaan yang sangat kesusahan.

Baekhyun putuskan kembali ke kediaman orang tua nya dengan raut wajah kosong, ia seperti orang linglung yang tak memiliki semangat hidup. Hidup Baekhyun hancur, ia semakin ragu siapa yang tersakiti antara diri nya dengan Kyungsoo.

Semua berawal darimana ia selalu menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai biang perkara semua kesendirian nya, ia selalu berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang membuat nya tidak memiliki ibu.

Ibu? Oh ya, bagi Baekhyun dan ayah nya, Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah mala petaka yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga nya bersama ibu nya.

Tangis pertama Kyungsoo adalah akhir dari semua kehidupan ibu Baekhyun, di tambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lahir dengan sempurna kian membuat keadaan mengeruh. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun berusaha menerima keadaan dengan lapang namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo lah awal dari semua penderitaan ini.

Baekhyun memandang kepada potret seorang wanita yang terpajang apik di dinding walaupun foto itu sudah di ambil berpuluh puluh tahun yang lalu tapi tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan nya, senyum yang tergaris di wajah teduh ibu nya membuat hati Baekhyun yang semula berdenyut nyeri menjadi lebih sedikit tenang.

"Ibu, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun mengerti, seharus nya ia menjadi seseorang yang tegar dan menjadi sebuah pilar ketika Kyungsoo lelah dan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, seharus nya Baekhyun menjadi perisai ketika seluruh dunia membenci Kyungsoo. Tidak, tidak seharus nya Baekhyun berandai andai, ia hanya perlu menjadi seorang yang bisa melindungi Kyungsoo tanpa harus menjadi apapun, cukup menjadi seorang saudara yang baik, seharus nya.

Ia ingat, ia adalah saudara yang buruk dimana ia dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan masa pertumbuhan nya dengan jalan masing masing, Baekhyun bersama dengan sedikit perhatian ayah nya dan Kyungsoo dengan semua kesendirian nya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya lagi, ia rasa ini sudah cukup. Tak seharus nya Baekhyun begini, Kyungsoo tak sepantas nya menjadi korban atas pelampiasan nya terhadap kematian ibu nya yang telah terjadi puluhan tahun silam. Harus nya ini semua berakhir, Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan hak atas kehidupan nya.

Dengan begitu Baekhyun membulatkan tekat nya untuk menemui ayah nya di ruangan pribadi orang yang paling ia hormati tersebut. Baekhyun mengepalkan sebelah tangan nya sebelum mengetuk pintu mahoni itu pelan, perasaan nya berkecamuk antara ragu dan putus asa.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dan Baekhyun putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati ayah nya yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela memandang kearah luar jendela dengan rokok mengepul yang terselip di antara jari jari nya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku tahu dimana Kyungsoo ayah"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya mendengar respon yang terkesan dingin di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak kah ayah mengkhawatirkan nya?"

"Bukan kah kau sendiri tidak perduli pada nya?"

"Ayah, tidak kah ayah berfikir diantara kita bertiga siapa yang paling mendapat tekanan batin? Aku, ayah atau Kyungsoo?"

"Baekhyun!"

Pertama kali nya Baekhyun mendapat bentakan dari ayah nya, ini pertama kali nya dan rasa nya sakit sekali di uluh hati sana membuat nya pedih.

Begini kah? Begini kah yang Kyungsoo rasakan setiap hari ketika ayah nya memberikan nada tinggi untuk menegur nya?

"Aku baru faham, ketika ayah memberi jarak dengan Kyungsoo, ketika aku tidak perduli kepada Kyungsoo maka Kyungsoo lah yang paling merasa menderita di antara kita ayah"

Baekhyun menguatkan diri nya sendiri ketika mengutarakan hal tersebut, ia berharap itu dapat membuat perubahan yang berarti walau hanya sedikit.

"Bukan salah Kyungsoo jika ia terlahir tak sempurna, bukan salah Kyungsoo jika kehadiran nya membuat ibu pergi"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, ludah nya terasa pahit di kerongkongan nya saat ia mengucapkan hal yang menurut nya sedikit menyakitkan itu.

"Mungkin, mungkin Kyungsoo juga tak ingin terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini"

Dan terdengar suara debuman pintu yang diyakini Baekhyun telah meninggalkan ayah nya yang kini tengah tertegun hebat dengan banyak kilasan kilasan masa lampau yang sedikit membuat hati nya ngilu pedih.

##

Kyungsoo teringat dimana terakhir kali ia menginjak kan kaki nya di rumah besar itu, dimana sebuah peperangan batin telah membuat hati nya serasa di tusuk dengan besi panas yang membuat hidup nya hancur berkeping keping.

"Seharus nya aku memang tak berada di sini, seharus nya kalian tak usah membawa ku masuk ke dalam keluarga ini jika aku hanya menimbulkan luka, dan memang seharus nya aku tak pernah menghembuskan nafas ku di dunia ini"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam ketika ia tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari ayah nya di seberang meja sana, begitu juga kakak nya yang nampak tak perduli dan terlihat sibuk dengan sarapan nya.

"Jika di suruh memilih aku juga tak ingin terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini"

Air mata Kyungsoo terbuang sia sia pagi ini, ia malu sekali ketika ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis untuk meluapkan perasaan nya, untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi hati nya.

"Dengan begitu aku meminta maaf yang sebesar besar nya"

Dan di akhiri dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dari kursi nya dan membungkuk dalam memberikan penghormatan kepada ayah nya layak nya budaya mereka, Korea.

"Masih pagi sudah ber-drama"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan menggigit sandwich nya lalu pergi meninggalkan ayah dan adik nya di ruang makan berdua saja membuat keadaan semakin mencekam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya hingga terluka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, maka dari itu daripada ia semakin tersakiti Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar dan tak kembali lagi hingga sekarang.

Pergi tanpa ada nya teriakan teriakan dari ayah nya untuk menyuruh nya kembali, sungguh tidak di perdulikan.

Ia mencoba melupakan semua rasa sakit nya dengan menjadi sosok lain, sosok yang dingin dan tak perduli pada apapun, bahkan terhadap Baekhyun sekalipun.

Kemarin Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi sosok Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun tak pernah memperdulikan nya, walaupun ia tak mengenal Baekhyun dengan dekat dan begitu pula Ayah nya, Kyungsoo sangat menghormati sosok ayah nya itu dengan setulus hati nya. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo rasa itu sudah keterlaluan, ia mendapat tindakan diskriminasi dari keluarga nya sendiri. Tak ada kah orang yang mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo?

Tak apa jika seluruh dunia membenci Kyungsoo, asalkan jangan keluarga yang sangat di sayangi nya. Apa ia kurang pantas untuk di kasihi? Apa ia terlalu menyedihkan untuk di perduli kan?

##

Menjadi penyanyi jalanan.

Itu lah kegiatan Kyungsoo setiap hari nya, dengan berbekal sebuah gitar usang ia bernyanyi di keramaian seperti di stasiun bersama seorang anak kecil yang akhir akhir ini sangat senang menempel pada nya.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

Satu petikan gitar milik Kyungsoo membuat beberapa wajah menoleh dengan antusias karena suara emas milik Kyungsoo banyak menyita perhatian disana.

Tak terkecuali seseorang yang kini mengenakan kaca mata dan topi untuk sedikit menutupi identitas nya, seseorang yang tengah mengalami hal hebat di titik perasaan nya. Sedih, sakit dan bersalah dalam satu waktu.

I will not break the way you did you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Baekhyun pergi dari kerumunan orang disana dengan membanting kemudi stir nya menuju kediaman ayah nya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengais rejeki dengan cara nya sendiri, dengan kesendirian nya tanpa ada Baekhyun atau siapapun di belakang nya untuk menopang tubuh nya jika ia merasa lelah.

Baekhyun ingin menangisi kehidupan nya yang sangat bertolak belakang dari kehidupan Kyungsoo, dimana ia mendapat perlakuan normal oleh ayah nya. Mendapat sambutan hangat oleh orang luar, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapat pandanganan menyedihkan dari orang sekitar. Di remehkan.

Sesampai nya di rumah Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan menangis sejadi jadi nya disana.

Ia menyesal tak menanggapi Kyungsoo pagi itu, dimana ia merasakan pagi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo karena pada siang hari ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana pun. Karena curiga ia mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo diam diam dan mendapati kamar itu kosong dan rapi, pandangan nya tertuju pada foto diri nya bersama sang ayah yang terpajang rapi di atas nakas samping ranjang membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas nya tercekat.

Dunia serasa berputar putar, Baekhyun dapat melihat kilasan kilasan memori yang pernah ia lalui dengan Kyungsoo. Dimana lebih banyak kesedihan yang ia berikan kepada adik nya dari pada kebahagian membuat hati nya sungguh merasa di rajam menggunakan pisau panas.

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan karena mengingat hal menyakitkan itu, ia tahu bahwa ini semua tidak ada arti nya. Ia harus nya sadar dari awal bahwa di sebuah perkara penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir cerita.

Dan beruntung lah karena Kyungsoo hanya pergi dari rumah ini, bukan pergi dari kota ini sehingga tak membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk menemukan dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Suatu hari, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha menyebrang jalan di lampu merah dengan Baekhyun yang juga menunggu lampu hijau. Dengan pakaian lusuh ia tampak kesusahan berjalan di keramaian membuat Baekhyun mengernyit untuk memastikan itu adalah adik nya atau bukan.

Dan karena rasa penasaran itu lah esok hari Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk mendatangi area dimana Kyungsoo terlihat kemarin dengan membekali diri bahwa Kyungsoo baik baik saja.

Ya memang, Kyungsoo terlihat baik baik saja dengan kawanan anak anak jalanan. Tubuh nya yang kecil terlihat mencolok di tengah anak anak itu karena kulit nya yang putih susu dan rambut nya yang hitam legam membuat nya tampak bersinar.

Hati Baekhyun merasakan getaran menyakitkan yang luar biasa untuk yang pertama kali nya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo harus berbagi satu bungkus nasi dengan seorang anak di hadapan nya, oh bukan kah itu menyedihkan?

Setelah melihat bagaimana hidup Kyungsoo di luar sana dengan sangat sengsara ia mulai merasakan titik, titik dimana sebuah rasa mulai menjalar keseluruh hati nya. Rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang kini siap untuk menghantui diri nya tiap kali ia mencoba untuk memikirkan Kyungsoo.

##

Harus nya Kris tahu, ia tak seharus nya gagal dalam menjaga kedua putera nya sehingga ia membiarkan saja salah satu putera nya pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di jalanan seperti gelandangan meninggalkan harta yang melimpah namun menyakitkan menuju kesengsaraan namun menjanjikan kebebasan.

Kris tahu apa yang di alami oleh Baekhyun kini, ia malah merasakan kesakitan beribu ribu kali lipat dari apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun.

Kris adalah bagian dari diri Kyungsoo dimana darah Kris mengalir kental dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Namun, jika darah saja lebih kental dari air kenapa Kris tega membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian selama tujuh belas tahun hidup nya?

Kris tak semerta merta acuh kepada Kyungsoo dengan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan memberi kasih sayang yang sangat berat sebelah, Kris kini juga mengikuti alur Baekhyun dimana ia kadang kadang juga menguntit bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo di luar sana.

Hati Kris serasa di remas kuat mengetahui fakta bahwa anak nya tinggal di sebuah rumah kardus di bawah jembatan dengan banyak anak jalanan yang seperti memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan sangat.

Melebihi perhatian dari diri nya.

Namun ego yang terlalu besar membuat diri nya sangat keras dan tetap tidak perduli dengan apapun yang berbau Kyungsoo.

Ia yakin, di surga sana almarhum istri nya akan sangat sedih melihat kelakuan nya. Karena di detik terakhir nya, istri nya itu menginginkan satu hal bahwa ia ingin Kris menyayangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun apa yang di dapat sekarang? Sebuah penderitaan.

##

Ini seperti sebuah karma untuk Kris dimana ia harus melewati masa masa sulit karena saat ia pulang dari kantor ia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah sekarat di kamar Kyungsoo karena efek dari barang terlarang yang di konsumsi nya melebihi dosis.

Kini Kris menunggu dengan gelisah di kursi tunggu bagaimana keadaan putra nya yang mungkin tengah meregang nyawa di dalam sana.

Klek

"Dokter-"

"Maaf Tuan Wu"

Dokter itu menggeleng menandakan sebuah duka kini tengah meruntuhkan dunia Kris.

Apa? Baekhyun pergi hanya karena sebuah ganja yang bahkan tak membantu nya sama sekali.

Pertahanan Kris runtuh dengan terhuyung ia menuju ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun telah terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat karena tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana.

Nafas Kris tercekat, gagal sudah ia menjadi seorang ayah. Keinginan nya dari dulu adalah menjadi seorang ayah yang tak menyakiti hati anak nya karena ia merasakan bagaimana rasa nya hidup sendiri bersama ibu nya.

Kini apa sekarang? Bahkan ia melepaskan Baekhyun pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Kris mengelus wajah Baekhyun, dingin. Ia tahu, setelah ini ia benar benar tak akan bertemu dengan putera nya ini.

Merogoh kantong celana nya mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menghubungi sebuah nomer yang ia hafal.

"Bawa Kyungsoo pulang"

##

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa ia di seret oleh orang kepercayaan ayah nya dan membawa diri nya ke rumah lama nya yang kini di penuhi dengan orang berpakaian hitam dan banyak terdapat rangkaian bunga Krisan kuning dengan kata kata bela sungkawa dan turut berduka cita.

Dada Kyungsoo berdebar debar ketika kaki nya melangkah pelan dengan tuntunan seorang body guard ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitar yang di layangkan kepada nya.

Ia bisa melihat sebuah peti mati berada di tengah tengah ruangan dengan Kris yang berdiri di samping kanan nya, hati Kyungsoo melenguh keras kala mendapati foto Baekhyun berada di atas peti mati tersebut.

Kris menolehkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberikan kode untuk menyuruh anak itu mendekat kearah nya.

Air mata Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh ketika ia mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati dengan mengenakan setelan jas seperti seorang pengantin, buru buru Kyungsoo mengusap mata nya pelan.

"K-kenapa?"

"Mungkin, bagi Baekhyun ini lah jalan yang menurut nya benar"

Dan inilah kali pertama Kyungsoo mendengar ayah nya berkata halus tanpa harus ada embel embel kebencian yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup nya.

Kris meraih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan nya dan menangis di sana, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan Kris tengah mencium puncak kepala nya berkali kali mengakibatkan dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh di antara bahagia dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

##

Pemakaman Baekhyun telah selesai dengan singkat tadi pagi, meninggalkan Kris dan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan hening di malam hari.

Kyungsoo bingung, dimana ia harus tidur mengingat bahwa kasur di kamar nya tak ada karena di keluarkan dari rumah dengan alasan kasur itu adalah tempat yang di pakai Baekhyun sekarat.

Dengan mata yang berat dan sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis ia menyeret bed cover nya dengan kesusahan menuju ruang tengah dan meng-istirahat kan tubuh lelah nya disana.

Belum sampai satu menit Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi halus nya membuat mata Kyungsoo terbuka seketika.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar ayah" ucap Kris dengan membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun.

Tanpa menolak Kyungsoo mengangguk karena dirinya benar benar lelah sekarang, ia berjalan dengan kruk nya ke arah kamar Kris dan di susul Kris di belakang nya membawakan selimut Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu berjalan dengan terpincang pincang membuat hati nya sedikit ngiluh.

Kris mencoba untuk membuka lebar lebar hati nya dan mengesampingkan ego nya jauh jauh untuk merangkul Kyungsoo dalam keadaan apapun karena kini hanya Kyungsoo lah satu satu nya permata yang ia miliki.

Benar apa yang di katakan Baekhyun bahwa 'mungkin, Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini'

##

END

dengan tidak indal lololol alay banget. Tapi ya jujur di jauhin sodara apalagi orang tua itu rasa nya LEGIT BANGET(anggap aja fic ini curhatan hati saya)


End file.
